bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkShadowDragon
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Di Roy Linker page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 05:38, June 18, 2009 Block You were not band you were mearly temporarily block from editting as you kept reverting edits that admins where correcting. Such as the way you attempted to add some to the characters page but mearly mess up the template those changes were being reversed but you kept reversing them back. If you don't know how to properly use a template ask for help don't just reverse someones attemp to fix something. WhiteStrike 05:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) User Page Images Hi Zach. I have been going through the images on the wiki removing older, poor quality (and mostly unused) images that have since been made redundant by newer, higher quality images. While doing this, I noticed that you have a lot of images on your user page that date back to the early stages of the anime's Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc. A lot of the images from then are of relatively low quality (and there was not much variety to chose from either), but now there are many newer, higher quality pictures and far more of them to chose from. So, I was wondering if you replacing some of the images on your user page with the newer ones please? It would allow us to remove the older ones as well as improving your page. Many thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't expect you to just take them all down like that. I thought you'd do it at your own leisure. Thanks for that. You can find newer pics on the articles of the characters (and on the talk pages of some of them there are multiple images that were being considered as profile pictures), and also in the episode summary pages. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC)